marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spanish Empire
That year, Columbus visited an island whom he named Boca Caliente due to its sweltering heat and humidity, making it a Spanish colony (until 1898). In 1498 A.D., Columbus landed on Boriquén on the Caribbean Sea the island sometime around the year 1498. Spanish forces committed genocide on the Boriquén people. Horrified, Diablo fought back against the invaders slaying all those who came onto the island. With the Spanish forced from the shores, Diablo appointed himself defender of the land, but resumed his travels across the world. The arrival of Columbus in 1492 is a disaster for the original inhabitants of the American continent. The chief agent of their downfall is disease. 16th Century Conquest of the New world After Spanish conquistadors first ventured to Costa Salvador from the Caribbean in the early 16th century, Captain Vidal Vasquez finally succeded in the conquest of the area in the name of the Spanish Crown in 1528 and changed the name of Bazuatán to "San Jorge" in the process. In 1519, Hernán Cortés a Spanish conquistador. travelled to the new world, later known as Mexico, was being explored by Cortez. On his travel across the Atlantic Ocean, he had been accompanied by immortal Neanderthal Cole, ClanDestine member Cuckoo (then in the body of a Spanish nobleman) and her sister Gracie Gamble (disguised as a valet boy) (the sister accompanying both Cortez and Pizarro). Craving for their gold, Cortez had the Aztec massacred by his army, superior in technology. Cole witnessed him destroy the Mayan civilization as well. In an attempt to stop Cortez, Gracie tried to enhanced her powers, resulting in her accidental bonding to the demon Synraith. By 1521, Cortés had conquered Mexico in the name of Spain, overthrowing Aztec ruler Montezuma. Later that year Spanish conquistador Ramiro Montoya discovered the area of Medisuela on an expedition into the South American interior. Medisuela City was founded in 1534 and became the center of a Spanish colonial proovince. In 1522 A.D., on the Banks of the Caloosahatchee River in Florida, Count Duende attacked his cousin Juan Ponce de León y Figueroa, slaughtering his men and asking him for the Fountain of Youth. As de León told mocked him, stating there was no such Fountain there, Duende stabbed him and set the place for people to thinks natives had caused the slaughter. In 1533 A.D., Conquistador Francisco Pizarro defeated the Incan Empire and established Delvadia as a Spanish colony. The Spanish empire continued to conquer the new world. A group of Conquistadors found the Fountain of Youth in the Florida swamps. The initial group that drank the water were transformed into the ogre-like immortal beings called the Fathers. The remaining members of the party bathed in the water instead, and gained immortality in return for their emotions, but were not physically changed like the Fathers. They founded the village of La Hacienda at the site of the Fountain, and when they discovered they could not leave their village without losing their immortality, they stayed in La Hacienda and cut themselves off from the rest of the world. 19th Century Spanish-American War In 1895 A.D. in revolt in Cuba exploded, setting off the Spanish-American War. After the US victory Cuba, Guam, Puerto Rico, and the Philippines came under control of the United States of America. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Empires and Civilizations Category:Spanish Organizations Category:Spanish Empire